I. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves met hods and systems for performing heart surgery. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods and systems for providing right and/or left heart support during beating heart surgery.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Major heart surgery is oftentimes accomplished by procedures that require full car diopulmonary bypass (CPB) through the use of artificial heart-lung machines and complete cessation of cardiopulmonary activity. While the average mortality rate with this type of procedure is low, it is nonetheless associated with a complication rate that is often much higher compared to when cessation of the heart and CPB are not required. The use of CPB continues to represent a major assault on a host of body systems. For example, there is noticeable degradation of mental faculties following such surgeries in a significant percentage of patients who undergo coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) procedures. The CABG procedure generally involves open chest surgical techniques to treat diseased vessels. During this procedure, the sternum of the patient is cut in order to spread the chest apart and provide access to the heart. During surgery the heart is stopped, and by the use of CPB blood is diverted from the lungs to an artificial oxygenator. In general CABG procedures, a source of arterial blood is then connected to a coronary artery downstream from the occlusion. The source of blood is often an internal mammary artery, and the target coronary artery is typically among the anterior or posterior arteries which may be narrowed or occluded. The degradation of mental faculties resulting from CABG procedures is commonly attributed to cerebral arterial blockage and emboli from debris in the blood generated by the use of CPB. At the same time, the dramatic increase in the life expectancy of the general population has resulted in patients that are more likely to be older and in poor health, with less cardiovascular, systemic, and neurologic reserve needed to recover from the trauma caused by the use of CPB. As a consequence, inflammatory, hemostatic, endocrinologic, and neurologic stresses are tolerated to a much lesser degree by a significant number of patients today, and play a more significant role in CPB-induced morbidity.
The combined statistics of postoperative morbidity and mortality continue to illustrate the shortcomings of CPB. The extracorporeal shunting and artificially induced oxygenation of blood activates a system wide roster of plasma proteins and blood components in the body including those that were designed to act locally in response to infection or injury. When these potent actors are disseminated throughout the body without normal regulatory controls, the entire body becomes a virtual battleground. The adverse hemostatic consequences of CPB also include prolonged and potentially excessive bleeding. CPB-induced platelet activation, adhesion, and aggregation also contribute to a depletion in platelet number, and is further compounded by the reversibly depressed functioning of platelets remaining in circulation. The coagulation and fibrinolytic systems both contribute to hemostatic disturbances during and following CPB. However, the leading cause of morbidity and disability following cardiac surgery is cerebral complications. Gaseous and solid micro and macro emboli, and less often perioperative cerebral hypoperfusion, produce neurologic effects ranging from subtle neuropsychologic deficits to fatal stroke. Advances in computed tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, ultrasound, and other imaging and diagnostic techniques have added to the understanding of these complications. But with the possible exception of periopertive electroencephalography, these technologies do not yet permit real time surgical adjustments that are capable of preventing emboli or strokes in the making. Doppler and ultrasound evaluation of the carotid artery and ascending aorta, and other diagnostic measures, can help identify surgical patients at elevated risk for stroke and are among the growing list of pharmacologic and procedural measures for reducing that risk.
CPB also affects various endocrine systems, including the thyroid gland, adrenal medulla and cortex, pituitary gland, pancreas, and parathyroid gland. These systems are markedly affected not only by inflammatory processes, but also by physical and biochemical stresses imposed by extracorporeal perfusion. Most notably, CPB is now clearly understood to induce euthyroid-sick syndrome which is marked by profoundly depressed triiodothyronine levels persisting for days following cardiothoracic surgery. The efficacy of hormone replacement regimens to counteract this effect are currently undergoing clinical investigation. By contrast, levels of the stress hormones epinephrine, norepinephrine, and cortisol are markedly elevated during and following CPB, and hyperglycemia is also possible.
Beating heart bypass surgery has been recognized as desirable because it has the possibility of avoiding the necessity of placing the patient on a full CPB system. However, attempts at beating heart bypass surgery have met with limited success and have essentially been limited to surgery on the anterior heart vessels due to problems which develop when the beating heart is lifted or displaced from its normal all position in order to perform the beating heart surgery. Typically when the beating heart is lifted or manipulated in order to provide surgical access to posterior heart vessels, a number of difficulties are encountered. When the beating heart is lifted and manipulated, the right side of the heart tends to collapse, particularly the right auricle or atrium and frequently the right ventricle and/or pulmonary artery. When the right side of the heart collapses, pulmonary blood flow either ceases or becomes inadequate, thus forcing the use of CPB. Another difficulty encountered is that, even if the right side of the heart does not collapse, the pulmonary artery and/or the pulmonary vein frequently become crimped or kinked thus also impeding the pulmonary blood flow. Similarly, during the lifting and manipulation of the beating heart for lateral or posterior access, the left side of the heart, particularly the left auricle or left atrium can also collapse or partially collapse, thus impeding aortic circulatory blood flow. Further, when the beating heart is lifted or manipulated for beating heart surgery access or during catheterization or cannulation procedures, the heart may lapse into arrhythmia or disrhythmia or may arrest at least a portion of the time or most of the time that the surgery is being performed thus likewise impeding pulmonary blood flow and arterial circulatory blood flow. As a result, patients undergoing beating heart surgery are at risk of having to be placed on CPB on an emergency basis in the event that the pulmonary and/or circulatory blood flow is compromised during the surgery, which presents the CPB-induced side effects previously described.
The medical community is currently performing more beating heart bypass surgery in an effort to avoid the use of full CPB. The need is increasing for apparatus systems, methods and associated equipment to enhance the capability and versatility of beating heart surgery and to avoid CPB procedures in any heart surgery. The current trend toward thoracoscopic methods of performing bypass surgery, without opening the chest cavity, have resulted in limited success and applicability primarily due to the limited number of heart vessels which can be accessed through thoracoscopic methods. A major limitation of thorascopic bypass surgery methods is due to the fact that only the anterior heart vessels are accessible for surgery. More importantly, even open chest surgery providing full access to the heart also requires CPB when bypass surgery is performed on the lateral or posterior vessels of the heart, due to the fact that in conventional procedures the heart must be stopped when it is lifted or rotated from its normal position and manipulated for surgical access to the various heart vessels.
The present invention addresses this need by providing systems and methods for performing cardiac surgery that eliminate, or at least reduce, the need for full CPB.